The Lion and The Serpent
by xbRiDgEtx319x
Summary: Rose Weasley, the ultimate Gryffindor, in a Quidditch match facing off against Scorpius Malfoy, the ultimate Slytherin. Except, they don't actually want to be fighting. They just have to be.


**This is a quick oneshot I wrote a while back and never posted, hope you guys like it!**

It was the perfect day for Quidditch. And Rose couldn't feel happier as she walked down to the pitch with her cousin, Albus. He was the team's new Chaser, and he was about to pee his robes he was so nervous. But Rose wasn't nervous at all. She'd been a seeker since she was twelve, and now she was sixteen. Her Mom told her right after she landed the spot on the team that she was lucky to be good at Quidditch at all because her Father was dreadful, and Rose's own Mother hated flying. Then Rose's Dad piped in that she must get it from her Uncle Harry, but lately Rose had been thinking, if Uncle Harry was such a good Quidditch player, why was Albus completely rotten? But she of course didn't say this to Al, because she loved him, and only encouraged him to do his best.

Albus hadn't eaten any breakfast that morning, and even though his younger sister, Lily kept nagging him about drinking his Pumpkin Juice, he hadn't touched that either. Rose was actually glad he hadn't though, because if there was one thing Lily was good at (except for attracting boys, a field Rose was not as talented in) Lily could brew a potion. No one knew where she got it from, but all through breakfast Rose had been scared that Al's drink was spiked with something Lily'd concocted.

"Rose, I don't think I can do this," Al whispered, even if it was more like a whimper.

"Of course you can. Just calm down," Rose told her cousin, who was also her best friend as they entered the Gryffindor changing rooms. "Al, I promise you, you'll do great." Except Rose wasn't exactly sure of this statement herself. Albus was shaking the entire time during the pre-game speech from his big brother, James, and by now Rose was just hoping that he would make it onto the field without passing out.

Rose took a deep breath before following her team out onto the pitch where they were greeted by cheers from the crowds of red, blue and yellow. The Slytherin house was near the far left corner, and their screams could be heard when the opposing team, decked out in green emerged too.

Rose lined up across from the opposing seeker, a family enemy, Scorpius Malfoy. He gave her a small smile as if to say "good luck" which she immediately returned. What their families didn't know was that for a good two weeks now, these two had been dating, secretly of course, but that didn't mean Rose was anymore excited about having to be playing against him, quite the opposite actually. She was afraid that someone was going to catch them sneaking glances at each other, and Rose was already plenty worried about how Albus would do.

The whistle blew and both teams kicked off, Rose and Scorpius in opposite directions. And then, her cousin, Fred, started the play-by-play. He was in his seventh year, much like Albus' brother, James. "And Slytherin with the Quaffle, a nice bludger by Lysander Schmander, Albus Potter now has the ball and is racing towards the Slytherin goals. This is Al's first time playing Quidditch and by the looks of it- OW! Roxie, what was that for?"

"Potter drops the Quaffle, and it's caught by Zabini," Fred's sister Roxanne continued after stealing the mic from him. "Fred! Fred stop it!" The two continued to fight over the microphone while Rose desperately watched Albus. He wasn't doing so great, the first time he'd had the ball and he dropped it with no bludgers nearby. Rose just wanted to catch the snitch and get the game over with.

"If the two of you don't stop fighting, I'm sending an Owl to your parents!" Professor Longbottom's voice could be heard now, and Roxie dropped the mic, letting Fred pick up the narration.

"Slytherin with the Quaffle in possession. Zabini shoots, and it's blocked by the amazing James Potter!"

"Hey Rose," Scorpius' broom fell into place as they zoomed around the top of the pitch together.

"What do you want?" She asked, irritated.

"Ouch, harsh. I'd almost think we were still enemies."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't want anyone wondering about why we're suddeny talking, when in every other Quidditch game we've played together, we've practically knocked each other off our brooms." Rose explained this to him, but her eyes were still peeled on the game below, trying to catch any hint of gold. She was also still listening hard to Fred and Roxanne (when they weren't fighting) because she knew she needed to be able to make up for Al's blunders.

"Well I don't know what to say Rose, it's not my fault-" But Rose was already zooming downwards, for she'd seen the snitch at the bottom of the Gryffindor goal posts. Scorpius followed her, and she was starting to feel the unadvantages of using an old Firebolt when he had the newest broom model there was. Soon they were neck-and-neck. She reached out her hand, and so did he. Their brooms were so close, she willed her broom to move faster, just a little farther. Her fingers with slowly passin his, but only by a few centimeters.

Then she felt the relief as her fist finally closed around the fluttering golden ball. She could feel herself falling forward though, and all at once, she was on the ground, thankful that the snitch had been so low. Except, when she hit the ground and rolled over, she hadn't even had the wind knocked out of her, no, she'd landed on something softer. "Hey Rosie," Scorpius muttered from under her. She cracked a smile. "Nice win," he said. She was so wrapped up in the win, she didn't even care what she was doing. She was ecstatic that she'd caught the snitch just in the knick of time, beating out her very own boyfriend, that she kissed him right there. Even though she was still on top of him, and the entire school was watching. Right then and there Rosie didn't care, and she kissed him hard on the lips, and he kissed back, turning it into the best thirty second snog of her life. Until James came along and ripped her off of him…

And of course, the fact that the next morning she received a howler from her Dad, congratulating her on the win, yet still finding it in himself to scream at her for kissing a Malfoy, that defiantly made her care a little bit more.

But she wouldn't think about breaking it off, no matter how mad Ron got. Because they were making history the two of them, the Lion and the Serpent, probably the first Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship, and also the first Weasley to kiss a Malfoy during a Quidditch game.

**Reviews make me super happy! :D**


End file.
